


this could be paradise

by mikeynovacaine



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeynovacaine/pseuds/mikeynovacaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little pikey summer of like drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this could be paradise

Mikey's hands in his lap, picking at his nails before deciding to light up a cigarette. When they're this close there isn't much else he can do to keep himself from reaching out and touching Pete. It's obvious enough that Pete can see it, and it's one of those things Mikey does that makes Pete want to write an entire book of poetry about him. There's time for that later, though, because it's still summer and neither of them really has time for Pete's long drawn out metaphors. They have time to sit in the shade of Mikey's band's bus and just exsist together. Some days Mikey doesn't say a word, and Pete fills the silence by telling him little stories of his previous self, the high school kid who couldn't chose between soccer or Metallica. Other days, though, Mikey tells Pete things only Gerard really knows about. And some things even he doesn't. Those are Pete's favorite days. They make him want to kiss Mikey more than anything. He wonders if that would make Mikey smile.  
They're falling and they both know it, even though nothing has actually been said. Mikey calms Pete down and makes him feel alive at the same time. Pete always reminds Mikey that he isn't alone, and that he never really had to be at all. They're virtually inseparable, joined at the lips and the heart. They also have the strange ability to always know where the other is, even when they're not together. Gabe puts it down to a psychic connection and soul mate juju;Mikey kinda agrees. Whatever it is, whatever they are, they are bonded somehow. And they love each other. So much they don't need words. To them, summer will last a lifetime.  
~


End file.
